Next Time
by Nisshoku
Summary: Song fic to BBMak's "Next Time". 02XHS and fluff, what more can I say ?


Heys ! This is my first song fic so please go easy on the flames. Enjoy ! Ja ne !  
  
Song: Next Time   
Artist: BBMak  
Pairing: 02xHS  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah...don't own Gundam Wing or BBMak...blah blah blah...  
  
NEXT TIME  
  
Duo Maxwell: Gundam pilot, clown, jerk. Duo sighed and shook the thought from his head.  
  
"I lie awake and die"  
  
He rolled onto his side and kicked a large, pink stuffed animal off of Hilde's bed. He didn't know why he had come into her room; she obviously wasn't here. But as he lay there, his nose pulling in deep breaths full of the sweet smell he had learned to associate with her, the realization slowly slipped into his mind. Hilde had left. How and why... he was still trying to figure out. But he knew she had.  
  
"I try but can't deny  
That I can make it without her"  
  
The sound of the oven timer jerked him from his coma-like state and sent him running to the kitchen to retrieve his dinner. He slipped Hilde's pair of green oven mitts onto his hands and swiftly opened the oven. To his dismay, the kitchen was quickly filled with clouds of thick, black smoke, sending him running out of the room and gasping for air.   
  
"I can't forget the day, I let her slip away  
And I'm still dreamin about her"  
  
Duo sat on the couch and found himself looking at the mittens. He sighed as he realized yet another inanimate object that reminded him of her. He let them slip from his hands and watched as they fell silently to the floor. Suddenly he knew what he had to do. Running a hand though his hair he suddenly found himself dialing seven digits on his phone. It rang once. Twice. Then an answer and his response, "Hey, Quatre...it's Duo... could you come over ? I need some help..."  
  
"Can a heart forgive ?  
Cuz I just can't live without her"  
  
Quatre smiled as Duo let him inside. When Duo closed the door, and the blonde's face immediately took on a look of concern, " What's wrong ?" Duo hesitated for a moment, then spoke, "Hilde left." Quatre hesitated himself, obviously not quite sure about what he was about to say, "I know. She came and stayed with me and Trowa last night." Duo was silent for a moment, and just as it looked like he was about to crack a joke, he fell back onto the couch defeatedly, "I don't even know what I did ! " Quatre stood silently for a moment, then spoke, "Duo, what's the fifth of June ?" Duo smiled, "Hilde's birthday, of course ! We're going out to dinner at Le Restaurant de Amour." Quatre blinked, "The fifth was three days ago, Duo." Duo's eyes widened, "Ah crap ! " Trying to prevent chaos, Quatre clamped a hand over Duo's mouth before he could say another word, " Duo, just be at the fountain in Delphi square at 7 PM sharp, I'll do the rest." Duo sighed and nodded. Quatre got up to leave. "Hey Quat...wait a sec..." Quatre turned around, "Yeah ?" Duo looked at the floor, " Could you tell Hilde that..." Quatre blinked, " That what ?" Duo looked up, " Oh...nothing...thanks Quat, see ya later."  
  
  
"The next time you see my girl  
Won't you say that I, I will die, I would die to hold her  
The next time you see my girl  
Won't you tell her I love her  
The next time you see my girl"  
  
**************************  
  
"I walk the streets at night"  
  
Duo found himself walking under the open night sky. The breeze barely moved his braid that was usually swinging back and forth with Duo's cheerful walk and his cheeks began to turn pink as the cool air hit his exposed skin. A sudden voice stopped him in his path and he turned his head to look behind him.  
  
"See lovers passerby  
And it's all a reminder  
Of what it used to be  
When she was here with me"  
  
A couple strode by him, holding hands and joking about a movie they had just seen. 'That should be us...' he thought to himself.  
  
"I only wish I could find her  
Did she disappear ?  
Cuz I'm waiting right here for her"  
  
Duo finally made it to the fountain. He was on time. 'That's gotta be some sort of record' he thought to himself bitterly. Hilde was not to be seen. He sighed and took a seat on the fountain's edge, watching the lighten-up water dance and run over his fingers as he placed his hand into the icy pool. He suddenly noticed his head was spinning. He didn't know what he would say because there was so much he to say.  
  
"The next time you see my girl  
Won't you say that I, I will die, I would die to hold her  
The next time you see my girl  
Won't you tell her I love her  
The next time you see my girl"  
  
The soft sound of foot prints reached Duo's ears. A soft voice seemed to float on the autumn breeze, "Duo ?"  
  
"I close my eyes  
I see her face and I realize,   
she was there,  
right in front of me, I had it all but I set her free"  
  
Duo opened his eyes again and stood up, "Hilde, I'm really sorry." Hilde nodded, "Go on." Duo continued, "I'm sorry I forgot about our date and your birthday and I would really like to make it up to you." Hilde raised an eyebrow, "How ?" Duo wavered, "By doing the things I said I would." Hilde nodded, " That's a good start." Duo blinked, "A start ?!" Hilde nodded silently. "But I'm REALLY sorry, Hild ! Is there something else I did wrong ?" Hilde sighed and turned around, "No, Duo, it's not something you did, it's something you didn't do. That you haven't done. Something I needed to be told. " With that she started walking away. Duo's thoughts whirled. 'What is it she wants?!'. And then...   
  
*flashback*  
"Duo ?" Duo continued to watch Jayna, one of Hilde's friends, walk down the isle with Trevor, her recently aquired husband, "Yeah, Hild ?" "Duo...do we have...what they have ?" Duo smiled, "Sure, babe." Hilde smiled hopefully, "So...you love me ?" Duo distractedly nodded, waving Trevor and Jayna off. "Oh, " unseen to Duo, Hilde wilted for a moment, then quickly put on a smile to mask her disapointment.  
*end flashback*  
  
"So next time you see my girl  
Oh, won't you tell her that I'm sorry  
And tell her that I love her."  
  
" Hilde ! Wait ! I..." Duo trailed off. Hilde turned around, her eyes full of hope, "Yes ?" Duo put on his usual happy grin and walked forward, taking her hand in his, "I love you, Hild."   
  
"The next time you see my girl  
Won't you say that I, I will die, I would die to hold her  
The next time you see my girl  
Won't you tell her I love her  
The next time you see my girl..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it ! Hope you like ! A bit fluffy, I know, but fluff is always fun ! Please review !  



End file.
